Abbey days
by Angel Leon Rose
Summary: This is about kai and sakura's my oc life in the abbey first chap meeting tala and bryan rating may go up if you want more chaps please reveiw no flames.


Abbey days!

For most children a normal day would be to wake up go to school come home and then play but for he children who are orphaned or their parents can't be bothered to look after their kids there is one place the children and that place is called "HELL ON EARTH" it is also known as the abbey or biovolt which is run by a powerful tyrant called Voltaire hitawari he was that bad he sent his own grandchildren there to make them into weapons for world domination their names are kai and sakura they are twins and at the mere age of 4 they were placed in that pit of hell at the mercy of Boris Balkov. Kai and sakura's parents were killed when they were three years old by their own grandfather.

When the two arrived at the abbey sakura was the only girl their and was treated a lot harsher than the boys seeing as in the abbeys eyes girl's are weak and pathetic etc, shortly after they arrived a child with blood red hair and ice blue eyes came and was put with the twins seeing as they were inseparable so the two shared a cell the boys name was tala he grew close to the two even if they ignored him which was most of the time.

One day after training the three were sent to their cell, once inside they sat down on their beds which were a bunk bed and a single the bunk was for kai and sakura and single for tala, sakura sat on the bottom bunk and kai on the top it has been 3 months since the arrived an 2 months since they meet tala, sakura sighed and said "bro you okay up there" she heard a small mummer of "um yeah" sakura looked over at tala and stood up tala looked over at her as she went an climbed the ladder to the top bunk once she got up she moved and lay behind kai and closed her eyes tala looked away from them to the door that's when he got annoyed that the two would not even talk to him, he stood up and cleared his throat which caught the twins attention, sakura thinking tala would tattle on them she stood up and jumped down and lay on her own bed that when tala said "how come you two won't speak to me and only talk to each other huh"

Kai rolled over and sat up facing tala and said "because you never speak to us right sis" sakura nodded but didn't turn over to face him tala gave a low growl and said "okay what are your names then" sakura final turned over and said "it's common curtsy to say your own name before asking someone else's you know" tala stared at her mouth open he quickly shut it and said "my name's tala what about yours" sakura smiled and said "I'm sakura nice to meet you I guess" kai said "names kai, sakura and I are twins" tala looked from kai to sakura and nodded seeing the resemblance they both have slate blue hair and crimson red eyes the only difference is that kai has two blue shark fins on his cheeks and sakura doesn't and sakura has short hair and kai's is styled up.

After a few more months together the three became very good friends that's when another person was added to their group all they knew was his name it was Bryan, then the day come when he was introduced to the three it was during training, Boris dropped him off and left, kai and tala accepted him but sakura didn't so the two had a beybattle which sakura won after training sakura had won 4 times and Bryan won once the three were escorted back to their room which now had two bunk beds Bryan said "I'm on top okay tal" the other three just looked at him as he climbed the ladder and sat on the bed tala said "okay what's up with the name" Bryan looked down and said "what don't you like it" tala went and sat on his own bed at the bottom and said "it's okay it's just I never had a nickname before" Bryan sighed an said "what about you two hum" kai and sakura shock their heads (no) Bryan said "okay how about for our female friend umm princess and for your brother umm phoenix how about them" sakura nodded (yes) whereas kai shock his head (no) tala said "his nickname is kai it is his proper name and nickname " Bryan nodded and sakura said "your nickname is bry got it oh and welcome to the team" with that sakura and kai went to bed kai went to sleep kai on the top and sakura on the bottom bunk.

Bryan nodded and lay down and went to sleep just like the other three. The next day when the group were practising tala and sakura were battling with beyblade's an sakura had the upper hand until tala used Novae Rog and knocked sakura's blade out, the bad thing was Boris was watching an once practice was over two tall guards came and took sakura away to be punished, a few hours later sakura returned to their room with whip marks all over her back an a red cheek she collapsed on the bed and went to sleep as kai climbed down and started to tend to her wounds. Bryan went to move to help kai but tala stopped him and shock his head Bryan was about to complain when sakura gave a strangled cry in her sleep tala moved over and started to stroke her hair sakura started to calm down and kai managed to wrap up the wounds and clean them as Bryan sat the helpless. He went over and sat at the end of the bed and said "kai can I help please" kai looked at him expression less face but worry in his eyes and nodded and said "keep guard please sakura is hurt badly and if the guards catch us we will all be in trouble and be punished worse than sakura" Bryan nodded and went to keep guard by the door after the two finish sakura had clamed down a lot then she fell asleep as did everyone else.


End file.
